Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{5}{15}+18\dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{5}{15}} + {18} + {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} + {18} + {\dfrac{5}{15}} + {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=34 + {\dfrac{5}{15}} + {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 34 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 34+\dfrac{2}{6}+\dfrac{3}{6}$ Add the fractions: $= 34+\dfrac{5}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 34\dfrac{5}{6}$